El hombre de hielo
by Miaru
Summary: Fans del SasuSaku en el segundo capitulo os e dado la gran comodidad de dedicaros ste capitulo, leed plis XP
1. Chapter 1

Miaru: Holaaaa! Otro de mis fanfics SasuNaru para todos los públicos fanáticos de esta pareja. De un solo capitulo, pro igual, espero que les guste. SONGFIC.

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, LEMON, Avisados. Final Abierto

**El hombre de hielo.**

Otro golpe en el rostro, otro pinchazo en el corazón… déjame, el cuerpo no me duele, mi corazón se muere… no te vayas, me haces daño… no lo ves? A cada movimiento tuyo parta marcharte de mi lado más me duele le corazón… no te das cuenta? La sangre de mi boca no me afecta, es tu veneno, tus ganas de huir, son como una estaca, me estás cortando, me has atravesado…

**Mírame, y dime que ves… **

**Ámame… **

**Amor que murió. **

**No elegiré la opción que tú me das**

**Sentarme y ver marchar**

**A quien me hirió, a quien me hizo…**

Por que? Deja de insistir, no pienso dejar que te marches, no quiero volver a estar solo, tú llenas mis días, no quiero perderte. Ya me estás hartando! Te doy un golpe, quiero que entres en razón… por favor, no me dejes… Eres idiota? Los papeles han cambiado, yo no soy Idiota, debes saber quien eres… Imbécil, Ambicioso! Eres…! De repente caemos, tu fuego no me ha hecho nada, esperabas que cayera al agua? Pero… Has caído sobre mi! No… No quiero que me mires!

.-.tienes calor… Dobe? –deja! No me preguntes eso!.-

.-.JA! mírate a ti.. –toma esa!.-

Por que me miras con esos ojos? Estás triste? No quieres irte? Venga! Dime que no quieres irte! Por favor!

**Pasan los años, y tu sonrisa**

**Se va arrugando**

**Como una flor sin dolor**

**Siento la niebla, mojar mi cara**

**Y mis pulmones, se llenan sin saber**

**Que ha llegado el día…**

Que…! Sasuke… me estás besando…? Estoy soñando? De veras.. Esto es real! De pronto y sin haberlo notado, penetras mi boca con tu lengua. Nos tenemos que separar por falta de aire…

.-.Estoy enamorado de ti, Naruto… -Susurra.-

Que? Esto me sorprende! Me correspondes?

**De separar la razón, del corazón**

**Debo pensar que voy a hacer sin ti**

**Quiero borrar de mí los recuerdos**

**Quiero cerrar esta herida.. **

**Y volar!**

Siento como metes tu mano bajo mi camiseta, acariciándome, notó tu piel fría pero suave. Vas besándome el cuello, con una pasión desenfrenada, como si hubieras esperado mucho por esto… yo también, voy correspondiendo tus caricias, y sin darme cuenta, pronto estamos ambos desnudos. Siento una de tus manos en mi muslo derecho, y la otra acariciar mis nalgas. De verás, puedes ser tan frío como cálido, Sasuke, te amo…

**No tengo tiempo**

**Para perderlo**

**Con discusiones**

**Que me quiebran la voz.**

**Miro el futuro, con la esperanza**

**De que algún día,**

**Se llene de ilusión**

**Mi vida.**

Y sigues, tus manos me recorren, no dejan ni un rincón. Pronto siento tu erección chocando contra la mía, que sensación tan agradable… y placentera. Al instante siento tu mano envolver mi pene, y juguetear con él, hago lo mismo con el tuyo, mientras te beso en la boca dulcemente y te dejo una marca rojiza en el cuello, al principio tenía miedo de que no te gustase que te la hiciera, pero el segundo ya me la estabas devolviendo. Sentí un dedo penetrar lentamente en mi interior, este tan caliente y el dedo tan frío, que bien se sentía. Cuando viste que ya me había acostumbrado, introdujiste otro, y otro hasta llegar a tres, moviéndolos al compás de tu mano en mi miembro. Cuando estaba gimiendo más fuerte, paraste tu mano, dando a entender que no querías que llegara aún. Te sentaste, con la respiración agitada, me cogiste de las caderas, poniendo frente a ti, mirándome a los ojos, con la boca entreabierta diciéndome palabras de amor.

.-.Naruto… te quiero.. Mi cielo… -Susurró al colocarme encima de su miembro.-

Pensaba que sentiría dolor, pero gracias a lo previo y la lubricación con los dedos, ya no era tan bestia. Aunque realmente la cosa de Sasuke era enorme. Pronto estuvo todo dentro de mí, dando un gemido ronco al instante.

.-.que estrecho… -susurró.-

**Y el momento.. **

**De separar la razón, del corazón**

**Debo pensar que voy a hacer sin ti**

**Quiero borrar de mí los recuerdos**

**Quiero cerrar esta herida… **

**Mírame… Y dime que ves**

**Ámame… Amor que murió**

**No elegiré, la opción que tú me das**

**Sentarme y ver marchar**

**A quién me hirió, a quien me hizo…**

Cuando me acostumbré al miembro de Sasuke en mi interior, este comenzó a moverse lentamente, pasó un brazo por mi espalda y me abrazó fuerte, mientras con la otra aguantaba mi peso en la cintura. Pasé mis brazos por su nuca abrazándolo, haciendo más íntimo el contacto de nuestra piel. El estaba sentado, con la espalda apoyada en una pared de rocas, por suerte, no con puntas. Y yo encima.

**Creo que hoy ha llegado el día..**

**De separar la razón del corazón **

**Debo pensar que voy a hacer sin ti**

**Quiero borrar de mí los recuerdos**

**Quiero cerrar esta herida**

**Y volar!**

Al cabo de unos minutos, ya estábamos moviéndonos rápidamente, disfrutando de los gemidos del otro, y, por mi parte, de sus labios y cuello. Noté su mano de nuevo en mi pene, acariciándolo, dándome más placer. Estábamos por llegar…

**Miro el futuro… Con la esperanza**

**De que algún día,**

**Se llene de ilusión…**

…**Mi vida.**

Y ambos llegamos, tu, en mi interior, dejando tu ser, yo afuera, aunque en seguida estabas lamiéndolo, no lo pude evitar… se me cerraban los ojos solos.

.-.Suki dattebayo.. Sasuke. –y me quedé dormido con la cabeza en el frío y duro suelo, dejando mi ultimo pensamiento en el aire….- "no te vayas… Por favor…"

Nada… la oscuridad. Aunque unas ultimas palabras presentes en mi mente. "Lo siento… Mi amor, siempre te amaré. Espérame, volveré". Con esas ultimas palabras de esperanza, dejé que Kakashi me llevara a Konoha en su espalda… sintiendo un vació enorme, aunque también algo de esperanza llenar mi ser. Si, te esperaré Sasuke…

Por que te amo.

**Fiiiiiinnn! **

Miaru: Hooolaaaa! Ace unos diez minutos hablé arriba pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado, UNAMONOS! CASI NOS GANAN LOS SASUSAKU! Eso no puede ser! Ò.o Bueno, dejo el Fina Abierto para que imaginen que pasa el final, pero no lo seguiré, o esa no es mi intención. Si algún día se me antoja, lo seguiré de mientas, no.

Con cariño:

Miaru.


	2. Os lo dedico ¬¬ XP

Miaru: olaaa este capitulo sobra, lo sé, va dedicado personalmente a una personita llamada….

AYUMIUCHIHAHARUNO! Chavala, mira no me tokes los cojones pq aunke yo odie a muerte a Sakura tmb tengo mis Inners y no son nada gentiles, si no te gusta el SasuNaru deja ste fanfic y no lo leas, simplemente pasa, cmo yo paso de los SasuSaku ok? Yo no voy dejando reviews diciendo q SasuSaku apesta, aunke lo piense vale? Por que? Pq yo te respeto no como tu! Sq de verdad, tokais los cojones, eee?

RESPETA Y TE RESPETARAN, norma de la vida, aprendetela. Y ahora, me permitire un Lujo pq este es MI faNFIC Y ESCRIBO LO Q ME SALE DEL COÑO! SASUSAKU APESTA, ME DA ASCO, ES UNA MIERDA, SAKURA ES UNA LLORONA! Uuufff q bn me kedao coñ! Apoyadme anda! XD RECTIFICO:

Kuramasesshou, a ti tmb, nosotros no emos insultado el SasuSaku, solo dijimos q nos staban ganando en fanfics, entienden? Ahora e dixo todo lo d arriba pq ya cabreais antes de decir pensad! Y miedo? Yo? Flipa tia XD miedo? Mira, no pretendo hacer una guerra, no merece la pena pelearse cn gente cmo vosotras, pq al principio del review, me as dixo q me respetabas y a todas las SasuNaru's tmb, pero luego q as dixo? Pues d todo, eso no es, ok? Y bueno, como me encuentre otro review asi, sq uuuufff…! La q se lía… es gorda!

Haruno-mackita, bueno, tu al menos lo as dixo cn buenos modales joder, vamos a ver, uuufff q chungo otra vez decir lo mismo, solo emos dixo q los SasuSaku acaparaban, ace un mes yo veia muxos SasuNaru y cmo hacia tiempo no entraba en la web, me sorprendio muxisimo, ok? Solo dije eso, y por eso ice unos cuantos Oneshoot veis q simple? No juzguéis antes de saber. Aunque te doi las gracias por decirlo con respeto, pq por lo menos no me lo as faltado. Y un sueño nada, nos gusta la pareja, no tienes pq decirnos un sueño, te recomiendo Gravitation, mira la serie ya veras q mona! 

Rika-haruno, mmmm…. Yo lo explike, competencia no, pero kiero decir, me sorprendi de ver tantos SasuSaku de golpe, no se, ya no me paso tanto por la web por eso… sq ya no veo tantos yaois… entonces q kieres q te diga? Pues me aburro. Yo en su dia hice un SasuSaku, y si no lo creeis buscadlo, pq está! Y bueno me canso de scribir, pues eso.

Bueno, ya me despido, y traten con respeto, y no pregunten pq aborrecemos el SasuSaku pq entonces nosotras/os diremos "pq aborreceis el SasuNaru? Pq son dos ombres?" como me digan q es pq son dos ombres…. Uuuufffff es el colmo, sq ya, el colmo. HOMOFOBICAS! Buuuu T.T


End file.
